Destiny's Graduation Party
by ainmals1
Summary: The Friends, Frankie, Goo, and Mac go to their friend Destiny's graduation party. They manage to meet a few people there, including Aileen's creator, Destiny's calm and collected younger cousin, and her hyper active friend.


**Hey everyone, here is the next Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends story. This time the friends go to a graduation party, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Destiny's Graduation Party

It was a nice sunny day in the month of July, this day didn't take place at Fosters, it took place at Destiny's house; she invited everyone to come. Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster couldn't make it because Mr. Herriman had paper work to do and take care of Madame Foster because she was not to be trusted. This was not just any normal visit it was Destiny's graduation party which means meeting new people.

"Mom I have some friends I would liked you to meet and I'm sure you have met one of them before," Destiny said.

A woman standing at the same height as Destiny came out of the house, she had long blonde hair to her back, green eyes, wore pink squared glasses, a long purple dress with purple slippers to match, she figured them all out and she could tell who was who especially the pink one she remembered her daughter telling about her imaginary friends being at a foster home she visits.

"Aileen?" the woman said.

"Keely?" Aileen said.

"I thought I would never see you again Aileen," Keely said giving her old friend a hug, the tall being hugged her back.

"Destiny you and your Mother have a beautiful home," said Aileen.

"Thank you Aileen," said Destiny.

"Destiny, I want to meet your friends, are they here?" Beverly asked.

"They will be here in a few minutes," said Destiny.

"While we are here would you like to introduce us to some of your relatives?" Frankie inquired.

"Sure," said Destiny.

Everyone followed Destiny to meet some people, she introduced them to her Aunts, Uncles, and most of her cousins.

"Destiny!" called a high voice, it was a little girl about the same age and height as Mac with light blonde hair to her ribs, green eyes, a pink dress and pink slippers to match she ran up to Destiny.

"Hi Tammy, how are you Honey?" Destiny asked.

"I'm fine how are you?" Tammy inquired hugging the older girl.

"I'm fine, I want you to meet some friends; Mac, Bloo, Leslie, Eduardo, Beverly, Wilt, Aileen, Frankie, and Goo," Destiny said in introduction.

"Are you the one who stood up for my cousin?" Tammy asked Wilt.

"Yes I am," said Wilt.

"Guys this is my cousin Tamara but we call her Tammy," said Destiny.

"Hi Tammy, I'm Mac the kid who Destiny babysits," said Mac.

"I know Destiny has told me all about you and everyone else," said Tammy.

Then a boy about the same age and height as Goo with short black hair, brown eyes, a dark long green shirt, dark blue pants, and dark orange boots ran and started talking a lot.

"Hey Tammy is this the cousin you told me about?" he asked.

"Yes Adam and these are her friends," Tammy said.

"Hi I'm Adam Tammy's friend, what are your names?" Adam inquired.

"I'm Mac," said Mac.

"I'm Bloo," said Bloo.

"Yo soy Eduardo," said Eduardo.

"I'm Beverly," said Beverly.

"I'm Wilt," said Wilt.

"I'm Aileen," said Aileen.

"Yah, I'm Gareth," said Gareth.

"Co Coco (I'm Coco)," said Coco.

"I'm Frankie," said Frankie.

"And I'm Goo," said Goo.

The African American boy who dressed more properly stared at Goo in amazement.

"Goo, that is a very unusual name... I like it," Adam said from slowly to fast again.

"How interesting you and I have friends who talk fast," Mac said.

"Yeah except Adam knows when to calm down," said Tammy.

"Hey Destiny, we're here," said Rodney's voice.

"Hey guys come here and meet my friends you have never met," said Destiny.

"It's Destiny friends Eduardo be calm now," said Beverly.

Destiny introduce her school friends, and boyfriend to her other friends except Wilt because they already met him. Pretty soon it was time for a snack, Mac, Bloo, Tammy, Leslie, Adam, and Goo sat at the table with some of Destiny's other younger cousins.

"This is a fun party," said Bloo.

"Yeah it's just like how I imagined it," said Leslie.

Later on dancing came around.

"Yah, Coco would you like to dance?" Gareth asked.

"Cococo (I would love to)" Coco said.

Everyone who was a couple started to dance Mac and Tammy danced and Adam and Goo danced, Frankie just danced alone, she knows she will find the right young man someday. Later, most of the Destiny's relatives and friends left except her Aunt, Uncle, and Tammy, the imaginary friends stayed too.

"It was nice meeting you guys, but I have to go home don't worry you will see me again, bye Goo," said Adam.

"Bye bye Adam," Goo waved.

"It was nice meeting you guys but I better go too, I live close by, see you later Mac," said Tammy.

"Bye Tammy," Mac waved.

"You're close to your cousin Destiny," said Frankie.

"Yeah, you see her Mother was a tomboy growing up but she didn't want to be like that, I'm her role model," said Destiny.

"I better get home too see you guys tomorrow," said Mac.

"Me too," said Goo.

"Thank you for having us Destiny and it was nice to see you again Keely," said Aileen.

"I promise to come to the picnic reunion," said Keely.

Everyone went home. Aileen was so happy to see her creator again, as Keely was so happy to see her friend again. Mac seemed to finally found a girl who is closer to his age, his crush on Frankie was long gone. Goo was glad to meet someone other than Cheese who is hyper active like her. And Destiny was so glad for her friends to meet her family and everyone.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you liked it. Sorry if this story wasn't long enough, but it was the best I could do. Now some of you are wondering why I paired Mac and Goo with different characters instead of with each other.**

 **1\. Mac and Goo seem to be the only kids who hang out with the friends so I decided to add two more so that they could hang out with kids their own age.**

 **2\. I don't have anything against a white person and a black person falling in love but Mac and Goo are too different from each other, so I don't ship them.**

 **The next and final Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends story will be meeting Frankie's Parents, Goo's Parents, and a flashback about Mac's Dad.**


End file.
